Mi secreto: Nosotros
by Antwanie
Summary: Tan cercanos y tan lejanos, son tan parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes, era imposible que no se amaran, lo suyo estaba predestinado a no existir, pero... oneshot


Tan parecidos y tan opuestos, es difícil que el amor no nazca entre ellos...

_________________________________

Mi secreto: Nosotros

Una tarde mas mirando la lluvia, esa lluvia que tanto me hacia recordar a él... Lo nuestro esta predestinado a no ser pero nosotros nos empecinamos en que sea... Pero debíamos pagar ese error con un gran precio el dolor de lo imposible....

.

.

.

Lo sabía, mejor dicho lo sabíamos...

.

.

.

Es irónico que seamos las mismas piezas de equipos tan contrarios...

.

.

.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, yo estaba con tsunade consolándola por la pérdida de mi tío, en una de sus tantas borracheras, era ya el segundo año que habíamos partido de la villa, y ella aún lloraba casi todos los días por lo mismo. Y yo no podía dejar a mi maestra en ese estado así que decidí acompañarla el resto de mi vida...

Aunque esa no fue la primera vez que nos vimos, te sentaste enfrente nuestro en la misma mesa, con tsunade-sama en ese estado era yo la que tenia que protegerla y a la gente que había ami alrededor...

-Tranquila- dijo como adivinando mis pensamientos

Arqueé una ceja, como me pedía que este tranquila si el subordinado de orochimaru estaba enfrente nuestro, y aunque ene se tiempo nuestra rivalidad no era tan profunda sabía de perfección el porque orochimaru se había ido de la villa y el que sea su sensei no decía nada bueno de él.

-Vengo por mi cuenta, no te preocupes no tengo ningún interés en lastimara una gran ninja médico y menos a su preciosa subordinada- me dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Me sonroje levemente ante aquel comentario pero como buena ninja que era no podía fiarme de sus palabras, mas aún por que provenían de él.

Miré de reojo a tsunade-sama ya se había dormido era lógico después de tanto llanto

-Bien primero llevemos al hotel a tsunade-sama, luego podremos conversar tranquilos , prometo que no haré nada malo- Otra vez se anticipó a mis pensamientos...

Llamó al mesero y pagó la cuenta, me ayudo a cargar a tsunade-sama hasta el hotel , la entramos al cuarto y la recostamos, no sin antes taparla.

Hasta ese momento no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, estaba nerviosa, y tan confiado de ti mismo, y no es que no fuera una ninja fuerte, de hecho supongo que podría hacerle frente en una batalla, el detalle no era ese, el detalle era él, esa manera de sonreír de hablar, de mirar, ya había visto su sonrisa con anterioridad, pero siempre fue falsa, sólo que o sabe fingir mejor o es de verdad, preferí creer lo primero.

En ese momento mi mente estaba en desorden, me sentí muy mal conmigo misma, como ninja no podía permitir que mis emociones me controlen.

Salimos del hotel caminamos hasta un parque, como era ya muy tarde no había nadie, incluso las luces estaban apagadas solo la luna, iluminaba el lugar

En vez de sentarnos en las bancas preferí sentarme debajo de un árbol mientras apoyaba la cabeza en él.

-Bien, vamos al grano que es lo que quieres.- dije sin mas preámbulos.

-Vaya, vaya, te dije que te tranquilices que no pensaba hacer nada malo, pero veo que no puedes.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Esa manía suya me hace dar miedo, pero no por que su mirada sea siniestra, solo que era muy dulce para lo que él es en verdad, y me daba miedo la sensación que tenía, me daba miedo por lo que sentía.

-Te dije que venía de manera personal, sólo quiero recordarte lo que dije con anterioridad, solo estoy con orochimaru por conveniencia tengo mis propios objetivos, y necesito de orochimaru para lograrlos.-

-Bien, Kabuto eso lo entiendo, lo que aún no llego a comprender es el por que vienes a buscarme, digo si querías saber algo de jutsus médicos deberías hablar con tsunade-sama después de todo la sensei es ella y no yo.-

-Te dije que el motivo de visita es personal ¿recuerdas?-

Lo miré sin entender nada, o tal vez no quería entender lo que decía.

-Tú eres como yo, pero a la vez tan diferente, lo sabes, y creo que es por eso que me siento tan atraído a ti...- Lo soltó así sin mas, yo no podía reaccionar, todo era muy repentino...

.

.

.

Pasaron unos segundos y no me movía para nada, parecía que se había detenido el tiempo para mí...

-Bien, creo que hable las cosas de manera muy brusca, pero no suelo ser demasiado paciente en lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos, por lo menos eso me acabo de dar cuenta...-

-Yo... no se que decirte, no se como esperas que tome esto, la verdad no se me ocurre ni como reaccionar, nunca lo habría esperado y menos viniendo de ti...- Le dije luego de suspirar, luego levante mi vista al sentir que se pose enfrente mío.

-Bien, entonces comprobaré yo mismo, si me puedes corresponder...- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi sus labios se posaron en los míos de forma tan dulce, nunca había experimentado esa dulzura en un beso, me deje llevar por esa sensación tan agradable que sentía en mi, y correspondí con dulzura, mientras una mano se posó en su pecho, el beso no fue ni largo ni breve, duro el tiempo justo como para decir que fue perfecto.

Nos separamos lentamente, y mi sonrojo era muy visible, aunque no estaba tomate sentía que mi cara estaba roja.

-Lo sabía, acabo de comprobar lo que tú acabas de descubrir- me dijo mientras se paraba y me estiraba la mano para ayudarme.

-Confía en mi, aunque sea sólo por esta noche...- Me susurró, sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y de pronto el me cargó y empezó a saltar conmigo en brazos, paramos en una casa me deposito en el suelo con cuidado y abrió la puerta, sujeto mi mano con delicadeza jalándome suavemente hacia adentro, lo seguí, llegamos a una sala, trajo una botella de whisky me sirvió con hielo al igual q a el...

-¿Piensas emborracharme?- pregunté

-Si querría hubiese traído sake, cerveza, vino, o cualquier otro trago q no sea whisky, eso sólo lo uso para ocasiones especiales, y esta lo amerita, no se cuando podremos estar como estamos ahora quiero que esto sea especial.-

Escuche atentamente todas sus palabras hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que iba pasar me sonrojé, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, supongo que me deje llevar por la magia del momento.

Tome de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, y lo mire profundamente, en ese momento tome la decisión que hasta hoy tengo e firme propósito de cumplir, mientras no interrumpa nuestra misión como ninjas y como subordinados de nuestros senseis.

Él pareció entenderlo se acercó mas a mi y volvió a besarme, pero este beso fue distinto había pasión y lujuria, amor, deseo, desesperación, tristeza y alegría, fue largo y profundo y cuando caí en la cuenta mis manos estaban en su torso desnudo y las suyas tocaban mi piel, con desesperación, no recuerdo en que momento pero aparecimos en el dormitorio el encima mío besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mientras terminaba de sacar la poca ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo, se detuvo para terminar de sacarse la suya, y me avergoncé pero ya lo había decidido, sería suya...

Los besos y las caricias reclamaban mi cuerpo y el suyo, calculó el momento apropiado para penetrarme como intuyendo, pues cuando lo hizo robó mi pureza, me había guardado para el amor de mi vida, y se la estaba entregando era algo ilógico lo que pensaba, pero analizándolo ahora, creo que mi corazón lo sabía mucho antes que mi cerebro lo comprendió... Nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban uno al otro en una sorda pasión y en un sordo llanto tanto de felicidad como tristeza, era amor, aquel amor que duele por ser prohibido pero nosotros lo decidimos así, solo nos quedaba luchar por hacer valer nuestra decisión, lo entendimos así, cuando llegamos al clímax nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos por el sudor, nos dejamos caer abrazados en la cama...

Cuando pudimos recuperar el aliento, levantó mi rostro y volvió a besarme con esa dulzura exquisita con que me beso la primera vez. Fui feliz, muy feliz dijo que me amaba y le dije que yo también, en cualquier momento amanecería y si tsunade-sama despertaba y no estaba en la cama de a lado, de seguro haría alboroto y medio, y ni que decir de las preguntas que me haría, le dije que tenía que volver.

Me entré a duchar, me cambié y el me dejo en la puerta del hotel, no sin antes decirme que me buscaría cada vez que pueda...

Y así fue me buscó en muchas oportunidades, y siempre terminaba la historia igual, recuerdo que me llegó a buscar dos meses antes del reencuentro de los 3 sannis de konoha, me acarició con desesperación, luego vi en su mirada algo de tristeza, me pidió disculpas por lo que iba a suceder.

-Es muy probable que los orochimaru busque a tsunade-sama no se lo que va a ocurrir pero si se si ocurre un enfrentamiento, voy a tener que lastimarte, aunque me muera cada vez que lo haga... – Lo miré vi su sufrimiento...

-Ese fue el camino que elegimos ¿verdad?- le dije mientras o abrazaba...

Después de la partida de sasuke fue mas difícil aun vernos, en esos tres años antes de la muerte de orochimaru nos vimos 2 veces, me sentí morir fue muy difícil, pero als decisiones estaban tomadas...

Después de eso me vino a ver, se había implantado partes del cuerpo de orochimaru, y ahora estaba librando una batalla interna al parecer las partes de orochimaru se estaban apoderando de él, saqué muestras para estudiar el secreto, y él me dio los resultados de su investigación cerca de si mismo, nuestro encuentro aquella vez fue corto era demasiado peligroso para el entrar así a la aldea...

Regresó a los días como habíamos quedado, su estado empeoró le di los resultados de mis estudios sobre él, me dio un beso tan dulce como siempre antes de irse, se que se encontró con naruto y habló con él, así se enteraron en la aldea de su estado, tenía ya parte de su cara controlada, me dolió verlo partirlo por que algo me dice que puede ser la última vez que vea al Kabuto del que me enamoré, ese día llovía pareciera que el cielo llorara por mi...

Es horrible estar acá sentada tan impotente frente a lo que le sucede quien sabe como estará ahora, no quiero pensarlo me duele hacerlo, prefiero recordarlo como siempre lo hice, no creo que alguien lo haya llegado a conocer y amar tanto como lo conozco y lo amo...

Woao como pasaba la hora, en que momento se había hecho noche, es mas en que momento empezó a amanecer... Estaba muy cansada mis ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado, me fui a lavar l cara y me aplique maquillaje para disimular por suerte hoy tengo poco trabajo, cuando regrese podré descansar como es debido...

-Ahora sonríe si no quieres que nadie se entere de tu secreto... -me dije a mi misma mientras limpiaba la oficina de la Hokage...

.

.

.

_A lo lejos un hombre encapuchado observaba la torre de la Hokage como hace varios días lo venía haciendo mientras se podía escuchar un suave susurro..._

_-Shizune...-_

.

.

.

__________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer one shot,esto se me acaba de ocurrir, estoy algo triste es por eso que la historia es asi, y bueno por que ellos, acabo de ver un video de parejas en naruto y los pusieron y me parecio interezante escribir sobre ellos...

Deje de escribir el otro fanfic por que a mi compu le entró virus y se borraron lso dos capitulos que había avanzdo escribiendo, me dio mcuha cólera y decidí dejarlo alli espero que tenga tiempo por que como todo sucede por algo le voy a dar un rumbo distinto al que pensaba a esa historia pero no se si pueda pronto estoy medio ocupadita...

Gracias a los que se han dado la molestia de leer saludos ah y dejen reviews!!!


End file.
